a date
by lady-muraki
Summary: love akabane


NOTE: this is my first fic. and honestly i love akabane. this is chap 1. please let me know how you feel. pleasee comment. thanx

DISCLAIMER : getbackers not mine. characters not mine. i just love akabane. so fic mine

He observed himself in the mirror with something akin to pride.  
Yes, Black was indeed his colour. He couldn't imagine himself in any other colour .  
His shirt was pristine white, as opposed to his silk black tie and his jet black body hugging trousers. his boots were polished to perfection Black ,of course.  
He then picked up a long black coat and ran hs white gloved hand over the material with loving care.  
Cut well, it set off his figure to an admiration...His height, his figure..all perfect.  
he picked up a hat, placed it carefully on his raven hair, and eyed himself in the mirror through th convinient slit. He ran his eyes over himself again..........from his boots to his hat.  
He smiled.  
The bell above the door rang.Someone entered and shut the door quietly.  
" Ohayo Kasu-chan"  
"Ohayo, natsumi-chan"  
"KAZSU-CHAN, its so good to see you, where were you for the past three days ? we were so worried" yelled a blonde boy .  
" Gin-chan, I was away on a mission , i am sorry if i worried you" " Realy?...Tell us about it Thread spool......this did not by any chance involve a certain psycho doctor , did it?" this was from a spiky black hairedguy . a cigarette was dangling from his lips, The string master blushed and retorted " Akabane is not a psycho " and then bit his lip as he realized his mistake.  
" Do tell us where you got this information from" said Ban in a very smoooth voice . " Is it from personal experience ? and since when did psycho go from Dr Jackal to Akabane "  
A shining silver scalpel landed on the wall beside Ban ,having missed his ear by a hairsbreadth.  
Everyone turned to see the direction from which it had appeared although it was pretty clear actually.  
A Tall, elegantly dressed man, all in black, was leaning against the counter , his face slightly obscured by a black hat. He seemed to be admiring two more silver scalpels which appeared to be partially emmbedded in his hand. He turned around to look at all the people staring at him,  
and smiled. .... a harmless smile that can chill the weak and intimidate the brave. The scalpel near Ban dislodged itself from the wall and returned to that man Dr Jackal is in the building.....................

A soft.almost gentle voice issued forth......." Ahh, Mr Mido....a warning'  
the atmosphere had become heavy with tension . it now began to relax.

"Ohayo, Akabane- san" a cheerful voice called out. "Ohayo, natsumi-chan "  
the other reactions were more varied........... A certain person clad in a white off-shoulder top and blue trousers blushed and turned his head a little, the bells attached to his hair tinkled as he turned.  
A certain blonde boy chibified and hid behind the counter.  
A certain spiky brunette gared. If looks could kill, Akabane Kurodu would be dead. " Want a fight Jackal ? I am ready for it " Ban said.  
Dr Jackal thoughtfully considered the invitation.... tempting as it was ,it wouldn't do. Today , he was on a date and it wouldn't do to ruin his attire . Also , his date was very sensitive.  
" Mr Mido, i do not wish to disappoint you but unfortunately , i can't accept your invitation today.  
Some other day perhaps? " .It was as if a social engagement was being discussed.

Then the good doctor turned his gaze to where the string master was standing and gazed at him.  
ignoring the looks from the others , he looked at the string master unblinkingly.  
Kazuki blushed even more. Shy by dispositon, he found any kind of attention embarrasing.  
but when the attention came from someone he loved ..... he felt..as though .he was in heaven He loved this man.,loved the way he defended him, loved the way he intimidated him, loved the way he loved him...........

Sudedenly he found a hand clad in a pristine white glove in front of his face.The hand, firm yet gentle slowly turned his head and he found himself gazing into his lover's deep purple eyes. Kazuki felt as though he could gaze at those eyes all day,.........the eyes .they were strangely magnetic.Like a bottomless sea.......

A voice was heard.so soft......so full of love.........." Shall we "  
The bell above the door rang again.but this time ,it announced a departure.......of a doctor clad in black holding the hand of a beautiful weaver.  
From the window of the cafe, Dr Jackal could be seen opening the door of a sleek black sports car .  
Kazuki sat in the passenger seat. Akabane the went around to the drivers side and slid into his drivers seat.  
Soon.......only a cloud of dust was visible.


End file.
